


Sugar

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Somehow, Will starts dating an older man. Somehow, this man ends up giving him more than he's ever asked for.“It’s not like… like he’s paying me to sleep with him.” Will starts again, and maybe he needs to justify this to himself too.Leo snorts. “That’s because he didn’t have to.”





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucking trainwreck you've been warned my dudes

Will never had a thing for older man, not that Percy really is what he’d qualify as old. There is hardly more than ten years between them, and despite a few laugh lines around Percy’s eyes, he barely looks his age. Maybe it’s the beard, or the unnaturally green eyes, or Percy’s warm laugh that send Will’s thoughts down dangerous roads on a regular basis. Will is old enough to make his own mistakes, and – no matter how much he tries to rationalise it in his mind, how much he tries to talk himself out of it – the fact remains that Will can hardly look at Percy without feeling a surge of that ridiculous attraction again.

 

There is _nothing_ Will has to offer someone like Percy. He’s halfway to a med degree, ridiculously deep in dept with a mountain of bills he can hardly pay and a shitty apartment that bears more resemblance to a shoe box than a living space.

And yet here he is, sitting across from Percy in a restaurant so fancy Will’s surprised they let him in, drinking wine that probably costs more than he makes a month (not that he can taste the difference). Percy doesn’t seem to care at all about the looks they’re getting, he only has eyes for Will – and frankly Will isn’t entirely sure what to make of all that attention.

Everything about this screams that this is a date – except for the subtle gold band around Percy’s ring finger.

 

Will takes another sip of wine and a deep breath before asking the question that’s been on his mind since Percy called him yesterday.

“Why did you take me here?” It comes out a little brash, and Will winces at his own choice of words.

 

Percy laughs quietly, in the way that makes Will’s stomach twist. He needs to get a grip, _now_.

 

“The food is good and I like the atmosphere.” He says with a shrug, as if it really is that simple. Maybe it is to Percy. “Is that reason enough?”

 

Will mirrors Percy’s shrug, then pulls his lower lip between his teeth. It’s not really the answer he was angling for, and either Percy is toying with him or really that oblivious to how this looks like.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to woo me.” Will says, carefully. He licks his lips, a nervous habit, before he manages to make himself look at Percy again.

 

The expression on his face is amused, but the hesitation before he speaks gives away Percy’s own nerves.

 

“Would that be a bad thing?” He asks it quietly, like he’s afraid of inevitable rejection.

 

Will thinks his heart stops for a few beats. He should tell Percy to stop it, to back off, if only for the sake of whoever put that ring on his finger, but instead his traitorous mouth speaks before he can convince himself that this isn’t what he wants.

 

“No, I don’t think it would be bad at all.”

 

Percy’s smile is slow, still shy in a way, which is an odd look on him.

 

“Is it working?” He asks, more playful now.  Will wants to lean over the table and kiss him, but he has some decency left.

 

“Very much.” Will replies, voice just a little too low to hide how much he means it and Percy too seems surprised by Will’s honesty. Percy licks his lips, like he hasn’t expected to get a positive answer out of Will, or maybe just not so soon.

 

 

Nothing happens, or maybe just nothing in the way that Will would have liked it too. The food is good, and their conversation quickly trails back to normal. Will has a good time, and when they step outside and Percy offers him his arm, Will takes it.

 

“I’ll drive you home.” Percy doesn’t offer as much as he makes the decision, but Will doesn’t protest. It’s late and it’s a long way even with the subway back to his apartment.

 

Percy’s sleek, dark car looks completely out of place in Will’s neighbourhood, but Percy doesn’t seem to car. He stops at the closest spot to Will’s door, gets out to walk him there too. They talk quietly and Will silently wonders of it’s too forward to ask Percy to come up, and then wonders more if the shithole he lives in would completely ruin the mood.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Percy says, an amused smile on his lips, as they get to Will’s door. Maybe he can tell where Will’s thoughts are going.

 

Will hums quietly and steps closer to Percy again. “Me too.”

 

Percy’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, but he makes no move. As confident as Will gave himself when they were in the restaurant, he isn’t nearly as sure of himself now. Maybe  he’s read Percy wrong – and they’ve had entirely different intentions this entire time.

 

“I’ll text you.” Will says quietly, manages a shy smile and, on a whim, gets up on his toes to press a light kiss to Percy’s cheek. “Goodnight, Percy.”

 

When he pulls away, there’s a dusting of pink across Percy’s cheek, a soft smile on his lips.

  
“Goodnight, Will.”

 

 

 

 

 

He texts Percy three days later. There is an art exhibition on campus and even though it’s a little silly, Will really wants to go. There’s friends he could ask, or even go by himself, but it’s the best excuse to text Percy he’s found since their not-quite-date the weekend before. The reply comes almost immediately, and Will finds himself staring at it for a moment too long.

 

_I_ _’ll pick you up. It_ _’s a date._

 

It’s wrong, and this time Will doesn’t have Percy’s proximity or even the wine to blame. There’s a hundred reasons that speak against it, and yet Will pushes them all to the back of the mind and replies:

 

 _It is._ _:)_

 

 

When Percy comes to pick him up Thursday afternoon, Will quietly wonders whether the man just wants to see him suffer. He’s in slacks that fit entirely too well and a tight, baby blue shirt that gives Will entirely too much insight as to what lies underneath. It looks like he’s rolled up the sleeves in a rush, pulled off a tie and popped open the first few buttons to let himself breathe – it’s torture.

Percy mistakes Will’s intense gaze for scrutiny and runs a hand through his hair in a self-conscious gesture.

 

“I know. I came directly from work… it’s a bit much, isn’t it?” He genuinely seems embarrassed by the fact that he looks like a runway model and Will considers the pros and cons of jumping him in the street. They haven’t even kissed and here Will is, defeated by a few open buttons and forearms.

 

“You look fine.” He forces out before he can say something stupid or embarrassing and smiles at Percy. “I look like a potato next to you.”

 

Percy laughs at that and rests a hand low on Will’s back to push him toward the car parked down the street.

 

“I don’t think you could look bad if you tried, handsome.” He says lightly, and Will’s heart stops for a few beats. It’s the most openly Percy’s flirted with him, and Will finds himself blushing at the comment despite his best attempts at keeping his cool.

 

“You haven’t seen me on a Monday morning, fresh out of bed.” Will tries to joke, even though his voice is a little higher pitched than it ought to be.

 

Percy smiles and his hand lingers a moment longer even though they’ve already stopped by the car.

 

“Maybe not. But I’d like to.” He says before he pulls away, leaving Will on the sidewalk as he crossed to the other side of the car to get behind the wheel. If this is what Percy is like when he knows his flirting is welcome, Will isn’t sure he’s gonna survive the experience.

 

 

Will feels a little out of his debt in the face of Percy’s newfound forwardness, and as much as it is what he’s been longing for, he doesn’t really know what to do with it now. The exhibition is a welcome distraction.

 

They walk side by side through the rooms, brushing arms and shoulders and not for the first time Will feels like he’s fifteen again, trying to date for the very first time. The art is as beautiful as Will expected. He isn’t much of a painter himself, not really, but he’s always had a deep appreciation for those who were. There’s one painting in particular, all bold colours and stark shapes, that takes his fancy. It reminds him of sunsets on the road when he was little and travelling with his mother – and it’s clear Percy can tell Will’s taken a liking.

 

“It’s pretty?” He offers, and Will has a suspicion Percy knows as little about art as he does himself. Next to Will, Percy has his head cocked slightly to the side, as if that’s going to somehow help him understand what he’s looking at. “Looks a little like the sea.”

 

Will hums quietly. He can see it too, the odd blues and greens in the mix. It’s hard to make himself draw away from it, and even though Will knows they’re holding an auction to raise some money for the faculty later in the week, he’s also well aware he doesn’t have this kind of money to spare.

 

“Would you like to grab some food later?” Percy asks quietly when Will finally steps back to move on to the other art displayed around the room. “There’s a good sushi place down the road from your campus. I wanted to take you.”

 

Will smiles, already pushing the painting to the back of his mind. Right now, it’s much more fun to focus on Percy anyway.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He agrees quietly, then huffs a little laugh before he admits: “I’ve never had sushi.”

 

 

 

Sushi turns out to be a whole lot better than Will expected it to be, but maybe he’s partial to the food because he gets to sit pressed thigh to shoulder against Percy in only little booth that was still free when they arrived.  
Percy is talking quietly about an friend of his who just recently adopted a huge dog and although Will doubts it’s quite as big as Percy makes it out to be, Percy seems absolutely smitten with the dog. He’s lighting up as he speaks and Will feels that same strong pull of attraction again that’s gotten him into this to begin with.

 

He doesn’t mean to cut Percy off, and really he doesn’t think he even makes the actual decision to move forward – but suddenly he’s pressing his lips to Percy’s in a rushed little kiss. It hardly even lasts a second before Will is pulling away, realising what he’s done, ready to apologise and make a run for it – but Percy doesn’t let him get very far.

 

The look of surprise, the colour rushing to Percy’s cheeks in a mirror image of Will’s own face, makes way for something Will wants to describe as wonder. One of Percy’s palms comes up and cups Will’s face and this time it’s Percy that leans forward.

 

The kiss is much more careful, gentle, than Will’s rushed little peck. It doesn’t seem to matter that they’re in a busy restaurant where _anyone_ could see them, Percy kisses Will like it’s all that matters for the moment.

 

 

 

When Percy drops Will off the same evening and Will pulls Percy in for a kiss goodnight, it feels like a dream. Nothing about the situation seems real, and Will still can’t entirely figure out what Percy sees in him, but it hardly matters when Percy kisses him like this.

Maybe Will should care that they’re still out in the street in front of his door, but he can’t bring himself too when he presses closer against Percy, wraps his arms tighter around Percy’s neck, refuses to let him go just yet.

A little voice at the back of his mind urges Will to stop this before it ruins him, before this gets out of control, but he ignores it in favour of nipping at Percy’s bottom lip and deepening their kiss.

 

It takes a lot out of Will to pull away from Percy, if only enough to speak against Percy’s lips.

 

“Come up.” He whispers, and Will hopes it’s clear what he’s offering.

 

Percy hesitates for a second, maybe trying to regain some semblance of self-control, before he nods slowly.

“Okay.” He whispers, and his voice gives away how this affects him already.

 

Will licks his lips, echoes Percy’s okay, and steps back to unlock the door for them.

 

 

It doesn’t matter that Will lives in a tiny one room apartment, that the light flickers, that it’s cold because Will doesn’t want to waste money on the heating yet or that the old bed creaks as Will pushes Percy down on it before following into his lap.

There is more heat in the kiss when Will connects their lips again, and Percy’s hands feel hot on his skin when they find their place on Will’s waist. His shirt is pushed up, exposing only the smallest bit of bare skin, and when Percy runs his fingertips along it, Will can’t stop the shiver that runs through him.

He rolls his hips, hears the hitch in Percy’s breath and does it again to chase those sounds. Percy’s hands run higher, up under Will’s shirt as Will traces his palms over Percy’s chest. When their lips part, Percy runs his along Will’s jaw and trails ghost-like kisses down along his neck. This time, a moan escapes Will’s mouth and Percy squeezes his hips in response.

Instead of waiting for Percy to get him out of his shirt, Will leans back and grabs the hem of it himself, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Percy’s looking at him, pupils blown wide and the flush of his face visible even in the low light and Will has to take a second before he remembers how to breathe again.

 

Percy leans forward and pressed a kiss right to center of Will’s chest. His hands settle lower, cupping Will’s ass through the jeans and pulling him closer as he trails more kisses over Will’s skin. Will’s hands settle on Percy’s shoulders, trying to steady himself as the contrast of Percy’s gentle lips and rough beard slowly drives him out of his mind. Percy must know exactly what he’s doing – when Will moans shakily at the first hint of teeth nipping at one of his nipples, Percy laughs quietly into Will’s skin.

 

His jeans come off with a lot of manoeuvring, and eventually, Percy just flips Will down onto the bed to pull them off his legs entirely. Will scoots up higher, watching as Percy follows. Will licks his lips, seeing Percy still in his slacks while he’s almost bare beneath him does more for Will than he’s inclined to admit.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Will whispers, seeing little point in being subtle now, Percy must have caught on to what Will wants by now anyway.

 

Even so, Percy groans quietly at the words. He’s running his palms up Will’s thighs, spreading them to find space between them. Every kiss pressed to the inside of his thigh is accompanied by the scratch of Percy’s beard against Will’s sensitive skin and he doesn’t think it’s a feeling he’s gonna get over anytime soon.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Percy whispers quietly, looking up at Will before he nips playfully at his thigh again. “Such a pretty boy.”

 

Will throws an arm over his face, muffling both the noise that escapes him and hiding the blush Percy brings to his cheeks. He’s not used to being talked to like this, or even used to being given this kind of attention, yet here Percy is giving Will as much of it as he can take.

 

There’s no space for a bedside table or anything of the sort, Will just hides his things on the far side of the mattress tucked against the old frame. When he reaches for it now, having to stretch long before his fingers wrap around what he’s looking for, Percy hums quietly and presses a few more lingering kisses right above the waistband of Will’s boxers.

 

“I’m gonna take these off, handsome.” Percy whispers quietly, but waits for Will’s nod before he actually does. It would be embarrassing how affected Will is by all this, if he hadn’t seen the outline in Percy’s own slacks to know he’s not alone in this. The cool air of the room feels stark against his flushed cock, even more so when Percy’s hot tongue drags a wet line along the length of it and Will’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“God, you’re responsive.” Percy whispers quietly, warm breath fanning Will’s skin and just as if to prove Percy’s words, Will shivers.

 

Will watches as Percy slowly sits back, and he just barely manages not to whine about being left lying like this until Will sees Percy’s hands move to his shirt. Button by button, Percy reveals more sun-kissed skin and Will wonders if he’s going this slow on purpose or if he’s just as lost in the moment as Will is. The slacks follow and Will swallows thickly. The tight boxer-briefs underneath leave very little to Will’s imagination and his urge to reach out and touch – reach out and _taste_ – is only stopped by Percy coming closer again.

He pushes Will’s thighs apart, finding his place between them as he comes close enough for Will to reach his arms around Percy’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. It’s a little sloppy now, not that Will can really bring himself to care when there’s so much skin against his own and Percy’s own quiet sounds spill between them as Will writhes against him.

 

It’s not the best angle when Percy sneaks a hand between them, but Percy seems as reluctant to pull away as Will is to let him go. He reaches for the lube by their side and Will inhales sharply when he feels the first cold touch of it against his skin. Percy whispers quiet praise into his ear, and it’s more that than the feeling that makes Will arch into Percy’s touch again.

The moment is unexpectedly intimate. Percy’s forehead is resting against Will’s own and they’re so close Will struggles on Percy’s features right above him. When the first finger eases into him, Will’s head drops back to the mattress below, his eyes flutter halfway shut. He’s always liked this, but getting it now from someone he’s been longing for this much is an overwhelming feeling. Percy works him slow and gentle, more so than Will needs him to, whispers praise under his breath, telling Will how good he looks, how he loves all the sounds he’s making, how he wants him so badly. It’s intoxicating, Will’s head is swimming with the feeling of it, feeling like too much and too little all at once.

 

“Percy, _please_.” Will whispers quietly before he loses the last thread of coherent thought to Percy’s steady teasing.

 

He doesn’t have to ask twice, but even so, a whine escapes Will’s throat when Percy pulls away. There’s a hand on his thigh immediately, a gentle, soothing touch.

“I’m right here, baby.” Percy cooes quietly. “I’ve got you.”

 

Percy’s right back in Will’s space what feels like only seconds later, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You still…?” Percy asks, offering Will a chance to change his mind.

 

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy.” Will curses quietly and there is little doubt in his mind that he looks like a right mess underneath Percy right now. “ _Yes,_ Percy, _please._ ”

 

This time, Percy doesn’t hesitate. He hooks Will’s leg even higher, presses a new kiss Will’s lips. It distracts from the initial sting when Percy pushes in, lets him focus on having Percy so close and all around him and how full he feels. He curses, shifts and rolls his hips rather than allowing himself a moment, already chasing more.

 

“Patience, baby.” Percy cooes in his ear, claps a hand around his hip to hold him in place. Will has never had a thing for pet names before, but he thinks Percy might be changing that. “Let me take care of you, handsome.”

 

Will gives a weak nod, and when Percy brushes their lips together again he makes himself relax into the mattress, gives in and really allows Percy to do as he asked and take care of him.

 

It’s slow at first, barely a roll of Percy’s hips, pressing closer more than actually moving but even so Will keens at the feeling. Percy rewards him rocking forward with more force the next time, finding an angle that has Will feel like he’s seeing stars. Maybe it’s the moans spilling from his lips, or the way Will arches his back and hooks his legs higher around Percy, but it doesn’t stay gentle from there – and Will doesn’t want it to.

Percy sets a rough rhythm, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin and Will’s breathless pleas for more. Will hasn’t been with many people, but nothings ever quite felt like this before. Percy isn’t chasing his own pleasure as much as he’s focusing on making Will feel as good as he possibly can. He’s running a free hand all over Will’s skin, teasing Will’s nipples and stroking his cock and running fingernails featherlight over his sides until Will struggles to even differentiate the sensations of it all. It all builds up way too fast, a tension under his skin and pull in is groin, a tingling in his limbs and low in his belly.

 

“Percy…” Will whines quietly, pressing his face into Percy’s shoulder above him to muffle a curse. “Fuck…I…Percy, I’m gonna …”

 

He doesn’t get out all the words before Percy’s crashing their lips together, kissing Will like he needs it to breathe. Fingers curl around Will’s cock again, twisting and stroking and thumbing over the head and even if Will wanted to hold on, he doesn’t stand a chance this way.

 

Percy swallows Will’s cry between their lips, strokes Will through it as he bucks and writhes and rides out his pleasure, holding onto Percy with a hand in his hair and the other clasping his shoulder. It would be embarrassing if he couldn’t feel Percy lose his rhythm through it, feel the hitch in Percy’s own breathing as his thrusts become hard and sporadic and he follows Will right over the edge into climax.

 

They are a mess. Sticky with sweat and other things, tangled in a position that is sure to hurt in a while, breathing hard and only slowly coming to realise what’s happened – but Will cannot bring himself to regret even one second of it, not yet, anyway.

 

 

 

Percy stays the night, which should strike Will as odd, but he’s taking whatever he can get.

 

 

 

It happens again. And again the week after, and then again that same weekend. The ring stays a constant reminder that one day, something’s gotta give and yet – Will is far too selfish to let go of what he’s found just yet.

 

 

 

 

“He’s how old now?” Leo asks, looking for more amused than he has any right being.

Will loves him, he really does, but in moments like this he certainly contemplates murdering his friend.

 

“Rub it in, why don’t you.” Will mutters in reply and lets his head drop to the sticky coffee shop table. “He’s thirty-two.”

 

Of course, it was only a matter of time until someone caught them, and while Will didn’t think they were really sneaking around, he doesn’t know what he thinks of Leo being in the know either.

 

“I mean, I get it, I guess.” Leo muses. He’s got a drink that Will is certain has more sugar in it than coffee and Will has to stop himself from shuddering every time he watches Leo take a sip. “He is kinda hot, if you’re into the daddy type.”

 

Will almost chokes on his own coffee, which makes Leo laugh in turn. He deserves this, Will thinks, this is some sort of higher justice slowly punishing him for what he’s been doing, for how long he’s been letting this go on.

 

“Hey…” Leo says, gentler now. He reaches across the table and grabs Will’s forearm lightly. “Don’t set yourself up to have your heart broken, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

“We can’t keep this up forever, you know?” Will says quietly, not even entirely sure he wants to be heard.

 

His head is resting against Percy’s shoulder, bare back pressed to Percy’s chest. There’s still sweat cooling on their skin and truly, Will could have picked a better moment to bring up the thought that’s been haunting him for weeks now. It’s easier to say it now though, when they’re still somewhat in the daze of a good evening and when Will doesn’t have to see Percy’s expression change at his words.

The ring on Percy’s finger stands out even in the low light, or maybe it only seems so because Will’s been staring at it for the last ten minutes. He should have never gotten this caught up in a married man to begin with, but here he is – bare and aching in all the good ways and wanting nothing more than to stay right here in this bed with Percy. Not for the first time though, Will is feeling the weight of his guilt push him down.

 

Percy is quiet for a long moment, and Will starts to think Percy hasn’t even heard him to begin with when the other man finally stirs, twisting to look at Will. The angle is awkward, but it’s enough for Will to see the concern on Percy’s face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He finally says, and Will for the life of him can’t figure out why Percy is the one apologising to him of all people. “I… If this isn’t what you want anymore... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Will.”

 

Uncomfortable is the last thing Percy has made Will feel tonight, but it doesn’t seem the right moment to tell him just that. Instead, Will shakes his head. He isn’t good at this, but he’s always known this was a conversation they would have to have sooner or later.

 

“No, I… I wanted this.” He admits quietly, as if Percy doesn’t know as much already, and the blood rushing to his cheeks probably gives away just how much he did tonight.  “I still want this - .. you. But I’m not… I’m not worth it, Percy.”

 

Will looks up at him now, eyes wide and sad and there it is, the thought that’s been plaguing him this entire time. Percy has a life, he’s married and successful and Will doesn’t want to ruin that for his own selfish reasons. He has nothing to offer, but a mountain of debt and bills he can’t pay and enough insecurities to go around.

 

Slowly, Percy’s concern changes to something else. He frowns, shakes his head, then huffs.

“I don’t ever want to hear that again.” He says sternly. Percy isn’t that much older, not really, but right now his words are making Will feel like a child being scolded. Gently, Percy cups Will’s face, and with his next words, he softens again. “You’re more than worth it to me. Trust me on that.”

 

Something in Will’s chest twists painfully. He doesn’t reply, because if he does he might voice some things he isn’t sure he is ready say. Instead, Will simply turns to climb back into Percy’s lap, to kiss him again and forget about the inevitable for a little while longer.If Percy wants him to stay, Will is far too selfish to deny him.

Percy’s kisses are intoxicating and his hands are sure and gentle on Will’s waist as they pull him closer again. The doubts aren’t gone, not by a long shot, and Will doesn’t think they’re gonna leave him anytime soon, but he lets himself trust Percy knows what he’s doing and that maybe, just maybe, it’s alright for him to enjoy the ride while it lasts.

 

 

 

 

 

Will doesn’t realise just how far this whole _thing_ has spiralled out of his control until he calls his landlord four weeks later to ask for an extension on this month’s rent… again. It’s one of the strangest situations Will’s ever experience, and not only because his landlord suddenly calls him _Mr. Solace_ in a weirdly pleased tone of voice rather than just Will, disdainfully.

“I’m… calling about the rent.” Will says, already trying prepare himself for the inevitable denial of his request.  

 

“Yes! The payments are all gone through, it seems, thank you for checking in Mr. Solace.” The landlord drawls and it makes the hairs stand up on Will’s skin. “I believe I won’t be sending you another bill until… November.”

 

Will is silent for a second before it hits him. Percy didn’t…

 

“I… Thank you. I just wanted to make sure.” Will manages quietly and hangs up before he can get a reply. His phone screen goes dark and Will can see his frown reflecting in the dark glass, frowning like the phone’s personally responsible for this mess.

 

Will _knows_ how this has happened. Two weeks ago, Percy picked up another warning letter Will had forgotten on the tiny table in his apartment. He’d told Percy it was no big deal, that he should probably just size down… he should have realised Percy’s concern right then wasn’t just that…

 

Will is dialing Percy’s number before he’s really made the decision to confront him about it.

It only rings twice before he picks up.

 

“Hello handsome.” The fondness in Percy’s voice is almost enough to weaken Will’s resolve – almost. This isn’t okay, and if he doesn’t tell Percy it’s not, he can only expect more outrageous spending on his behalf.

 

“What the fuck, Percy?” He says, maybe with a little more force than he meant to. Someone laughs in the background of the other line, Will didn’t realise he was on loudspeaker until it clicks back to the phone and he hears the muffled sounds of Percy excusing himself before he’s on the line again.

 

“What did I do?” Percy asks, sounding genuinely sorry, as if he doesn’t already know exactly what he’s done. “Are you okay?”

 

It’s a strange question to ask when Will’s snapping at him like this and it’s so typical for Percy to be concerned about Will first and himself second that it only serves to drive Will up the wall further.

 

“You’re paying my rent now?” Will asks incredulously but he can already tell he’s losing some of that fire that made him call in the first place. “I’m not a charity case.”

 

“I - … I mean, baby…” Percy struggles, then sighs as if giving in. “You were struggling. Your place is _tiny_ already and I… I just don’t like seeing you worry?”

 

Even though this is exactly what Will expected to hear, he doesn’t quite know what to make of it now. He knows, _knows_ , that all Percy wanted is to help, but this is too far.

 

“So? I didn’t ask for this. I can take care of myself.” Will hisses. Maybe he’s being too harsh about this, but he can’t afford to start relying on something that can never last. He’s made it this far on his own, he doesn’t need Percy going behind his back like this to keep going.

 

“I know, okay? I know you can. But you don’t have to.” Percy says, his voice softening with every word. He feels bad, and he should. “It wasn’t a big deal, Will, I promise, okay? Please, I… I’m sorry. I just wanted to help, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Will takes a slow breath. He knows Percy has good intentions, but that doesn’t really make it better.

 

“Just… ask me. Don’t go behind my back like this.” He reasons now, well aware of the irony of scolding Percy for secrecy and hiding. Will already knows there’s no stopping Percy when he means well, anyway, but that doesn’t make it any easier to take. “Do you know how weird it is that I have to find out from my landlord that you’ve already paid my rent?”

 

“I will. I’m sorry.” Percy says, then adds after a moment: “I’ll ask, next time. I promise. I just… I just want you to have it a little easier, sometimes.”

 

He sounds like a rejected puppy and Will hates how much it makes his heart ache. Sometimes he feels like a teenager in love, not some married man’s secret affair.

 

“Thank you.” Will says softly. The anger’s left him and Will curses himself for being unable to stay mad at Percy for more than five minutes.

 

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” Percy asks gently after a moment of silence and Will sighs.

 

“Yes, of course. I’m… not that mad.” He gives in, because Percy doesn’t deserve to think he’s ruined something between them when all he tried was to help Will out. “Just… don’t do that again.”

 

 

 

 

“This is not a boyfriend.” Leo says with a laugh as he picks up the little box of sweets Percy left on Will’s kitchen table earlier this week. He pops one of the little chocolates into his mouth, only to moan obscenely at the taste. Sometimes Will wonders exactly how they ended up being friends.  
“You’ve gotten yourself a sugar daddy.” Leo informs him around a mouth full of chocolate.

 

“I… he’s not my sugar daddy.” Will protests weakly, even though he too knows this has become more than questionable at this point. “He’s just… being nice. He wants to take care of me?”

 

Leo laughs at him, and even though Will kicks his shin under the table, Leo doesn’t stop. Will can’t really bring himself to be mad, mostly because he probably deserves being made fun of a little bit.

 

It’s only after the rent incident that Will has actually started paying attention to the amount of money Percy must be spending on him. There’s always flowers and chocolates and little gifts that Percy just shrugs off as “It reminded me of you, you don’t have to keep it.” and Will is too much of a pushover to deny him. A week after they started getting sort of serious, Percy surprised him with the painting they’d looked at at the exhibition. When Percy tried to refuse the gift, Percy insisted – it was for the faculty after all, a good cause, in a way. Will didn’t have to have it, Percy could hang it at his place too.

 

Will took it, hung it above his bed only to be reminded of the guilt he still carried every time he looked at it.

There’s the fancy dinners, too, that Will never even gets to see the check for, the clothes in Percy’s closet that weirdly seem to fit him better than Percy and all the little expenses Percy just… takes care off without seeming to notice or mention…

 

“It’s not like… like he’s paying me to sleep with him.” Will starts again, and maybe he needs to justify this to himself too.

 

Leo snorts. “That’s because he didn’t have to.”

 

Will opens, then closes his mouth. Leo has a point, not that Will’s gonna admit it. Will was already ridiculously attracted to Percy before he ever realised exactly how much money Percy had to throw around.

 

“You’re a shitty friend.” Will says instead, without meaning a word of it.

 

Of course, Leo knows.

 

“Oh, shut up. You love me.” He says as Will lets his head fall to the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think down below I thrive off the attention ♥


End file.
